Wings of Freadom
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Tsubame Himura has lived a hard life. But she has managed to live a good life. What happens when she meets the Shinsengumi? (Comments allowed) [Pics to come]
1. Chapter 1

**[S1 Wing 1: Fireworks Entrance]**

The sun shines brightly on Kyoto. With such a peaceful scenery and everyone getting ready for the festival, it is a hard to believe there was ever a battle on the streets.

At this time, a red haired ronin and a light brown down ponytail haired girl enter the small village. Glancing around they spot Ikedaya Inn is under heavy repairs. The purple eyed guy holds the gray eyed two years younger girl's hand.

Reaching the Sakura Blossom tea house, the two enter to meet the lady owner. She's surprised to see them yet seems to recognize the young man. He bows before handing her a letter.

"So you are both Seijuro's students?" The thirty year old black haired woman glances at the letter with her warm brown eyes then at the two of them.

"Yes ma'am." They both bow slightly.

"My name is Kenshin Himura." The eighteen year old guy points to himself.

"My name is Tsubame Himura." The sixteen year old girl bows her head slightly.

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Miyu Kimi." Miyu bows her head slightly. "I'm looking forward to working with you as well." She glances at them with kind eyes.

"Thank you very much." Tsubame bows her head gratefully.

"I should get going. Please look after my sister." Kenshin bows to Miyu.

"Must you go now?" Miyu glances at him surprised.

"Yes. I need to report for work as soon as possible." Kenshin bows one more time before heading out.

Tsubame hugs him from behind just in front of the shop. "Please be safe." She tightens her grip a bit.

"You as well." Kenshin places his hand on hers before leaving.

Later on that day, Miyu gives Tsubame permission to go to the festival. Tsubami is excited to walk around her new home.

As the sun dyes the sky orange and violet with slight bits of pink, she walks through the lamp lit streets. As she strolls down the dusty streets glancing at all the stalls she doesn't see a small in size ronin.

"I-I'm sorry." Tsubame bows a bit flustered.

"N-no problem." The freckle faced guy rubs the back of his head with a small laugh.

"Really?" Tsubame glances at him with hopeful eyes.

The orange haired guy has an arrow reading 'Cute' hit him in the chest. As his face freezes with a stunned expression he nods slowly. Smiling Tsubame walks off to explore more passing by to other ronins; one very tall and the other with a traditional samurai bun.

Walking around Tsubame stops by a ring toss game. Throwing the rings she's able to with a small pig plushy. Hugging her new companion close, she doesn't notice the keen ninja eyes on her as she passes by a long black ponytailed guy about her age.

Heading back to the tea house, Tsubame heads to the top floor to watch the fireworks. She hugs her new toy close as her eyes twinkle at the bright and ever changing lights.


	2. Chapter 2

**[S1 Wing 2: Feisty Waitress]**

A has been a month since Tsubame has moved to Kyoto. She is getting used to the customers and her daily chores. Truthfully she is enjoying her new life very well.

On a clear late summer day, the sun seems to beat down hotter than normal. This extra heat also seems to cause some to be more aggressive than normal.

As some men come in to cool off, Tsubame spots a guy that seems to come almost daily recently. The cool black eyed man seemed to give off a feeling of wanting to be alone. Yet this time a hyper orange high ponytail haired guy about their age and his height. The only way to describe them is like a hyper puppy barking at a watchful ally cat.

"Come on Susumu. Why do you keep coming here?" the brown eyed teen leans on his hand with curious eyes.

"I've already said it's nothing. So leave it be Tetsu." Susumu sighs.

"Hello." Tsubame bows to them. "How may I help you today?" she smiles at them politely.

"I… I'll have green tea and three Mochi." Tetsu flushes as he glances at the menu then at her.

"Right." Tsubame takes his order down. "Will you be wanting the usual?" she glances over at Susumu.

"Yeah." Susumu nods slightly, not even glancing at her.

"I'll be back in a bit." Tsubame bows then heads for the kitchen.

"You have a usual? No wait. Who was that?" Tetsu glances at his friend as he points at Tsubame.

"Tsubame Himura. She just moved into our village." Susumu glances at her from the corner of his eyes. "Commander asked me to do recon on her." He looks back at his friend.

"Is that so?" Tetsu seems surprised.

"Here's your food and drinks." Tsubame places their orders down with a small smile.

"Thanks." Tetsu's eyes seem to twinkle at the thought of his food.

"Thank you." Susumu nods as he takes his cup of green tea.

'Does he ever smile?' Tsubame ponders as she goes to other tables.

A little later some men start becoming aggressive with one another. As a waitress tries to calmly ask them to leave they shove her down. Before one of the men can hit her, Tetsu is blocking him with the sheath of one of his swords.

"That's no way to behave." Tetsu glares at him. "I just might have to teach you a lesson." He shoves him back with a strong push.

"Why you…" one of the guys pulls out a knife.

In minutes everyone darts out of the tea house. Meanwhile Tetsu fights of three men, never drawing his blade. As one of the men pulls out a blade Susumu joins in to defend Tetsu's rear. Before they can become even more hot head they are suddenly drenched with ice cold water.

"What the hell are you doing wentch?!" The angry samurai sneer at Tsubame, holding a bucket.

"No! What are you men doing?!" Tsubame shouts at them as she hits the five off them on the head with the bucket.

"T-Tsubame what are you doing? They're ronin and samurai." The other waitresses stare terrified as they hotled together.

"I don't care! Look at the mess they're tempers caused!" Tsubame points to the tea house. "You will pay your bills AND for the damages!" she glares at them.

'She's gutsy.' Susumu stares in amazement. 'But why was I hit?' he rubs the back of his head.

"Why you…" the samurai hiss. "You haven't heard the last of us." They huff as they pay then head out.

"Here. For the damage." Susumu hands her some silver coins.

"Thanks." Tsubame stares a bit surprised.

"Come on Tetsu." Susumu glances over at his friend.

"Right." Tetsu walks off with him. "Sorry about the mess." He turns at the door to give a quick bow before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**[S1 Wing 3: Shinsengumi]**

A few days later the samurai return with complaints about Tsubame. Not wanting to cause trouble for Miyu, she offers to quiet. Miyu agrees it's for the best and tells her of a place hiring.

Tsubame follows the directions to a temple reading 'Shinsengumi Headquarters.' Taking a deep breathe she heads in to this possible wolf dean.

Meeting with the tall and scowling commander along with a sweet looking captain carrying at piglet, she introduces herself. After a few questions she's asked to make something for a taste test. Tsubame makes some miso soup and rise, along with grilled fish and sweet bean paste mochi for dessert.

The black haired and baby faced captain seems to be delighted at the site of the snack. Tsubame was glad the Miyu had suggested making it when she sent her.

"It's amazing!" The black eyed man beams as he sips the soup. "What do you think Hijikata-san? Saizo?" he glances at the long black haired commander then at the piglet eating his rise.

"It is quite good." Hijikata nibbles the fish.

"I'm glad you approve." Tsubame sighs with relief with a small smile.

"But… are you okay with serving so many men? And not only that but staying here with us?" The baby faced man glances at her a bit worried.

'Souji what are you saying? We need a cook.' Hijikata glances over at him from the corner of his eyes. 'Though he does have a point.' He sips his soup.

"Oh I'm fine." Tsubame laughs slightly. "Both my brother and our master are samurai so I'm used to being around swords. And I can handle myself around them pretty well too."

"Well then, you're hired." Souji beams with delight as he bites into a mochi.

"Thank you very much." Tsubame bows her head politely.

"Let me show you to your living quarters." Souji stands carry Saizo.

Tsubame follows him to a good size room. After Souji explains when meals are usually prepared and the rules of the temple, Tsubame goes back to get the rest of her things. Which really isn't much, she's used to living with what is just needed.

Once she's done moving in she begins getting things ready for dinner. While cooking she can't help but to hum a small tune.

'What's that?' Susumu walks by the kitchen to hear a sweet tune. 'Her?' his eyes widen as he sees Tsubame cooking.

"Someone there?" Tsubame turns to the door, not seeing anyone.

'Did I imagine it?' Tsubame seems confused as she goes back to cooking.

'That was close.' Susumu sighs as he leans against the wall. 'Wait, why am I hiding?' he ponders as she begins humming again.

"Oh well. Leave it for now." Susumu whispers as he heads off for night petrol.

Later on that night all the guys stare stunned. Not at the well cooked meal nor the mochi snack, but at the young girl cook.

"This is Tsubame Himura. She will be our cook from now on." Hijikata introduces her.

"Hi there." Tsubame gives a small head bow. "I look forward to working with you guys from now on." She smiles brightly at them.

"Wow! She's staying?! Alright!" The guys cheer.

"Please remember to behave yourselves." Souji interjects with a smile yet commanding presence.

With that all the men fall quiet again as they eat. Tsubame finds this entertaining and interesting.

Later on that night Susumu comes back from scouting. As he goes to look for scraps he's surprised to find a meal waiting for him with a note on it.

-Note:

Your meal is a bit different. To help your body regain strength and recover from a long petrol. Hope you like it.

Tsubame-

'She's an odd one.' Susumu stares at the note curiously then looks over at the meal.

Glancing at the note in his hand again, he takes his meal outside. On the deck, he eats his dinner as he stares at the moon and stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**[S1 Wing 4: A Spark pt.1]**

Two months have passed since Tsubame had begun working as the Shinsengumi's cook. Although a bit rowdy she has gotten used to her daily life.

On a slightly chilly fall morning, Tsubame walks through the village looking for ingredients for lunch and dinner. Feeling the cool wind she decides on hot pot and fried tofu.

'This should warm the guys up.' Tsubame glances happily at her bags.

"Hijikata-san I was thinking we could…" Tsubame walks to his chambers in enough time to see Testu throwing a fit.

"That hair looks nothing like mine! Give it here!" Tetsu reaches for the really well made wig.

"It's needed puppy. You just aren't what people expect of a page." Susumu keeps it just out of his reach.

"Oh Tsubame!" Souji glances over at her. "Done with the shopping?" he walks over, holding Saizo.

"Yeah." Tsubame nods. "I thought we could do hot pot and fried tofu since it's starting to become chilly out." She smiles happily.

"That sounds great. Right?" Souji glances back at the calming duo.

"Give it! No way shorty! I'm almost as tall as you now!" Tetsu and Susumu bicker.

"Enough!" Hijikata barks as he glares at the two of them, freezing them in place. "Everyone out!" he demands.

They file out as quickly and quietly as possible. Souji stays behind to calm Hijikata down.

While he calms the Commander down, Tetsu heads out with Tatsu, a long dark brown haired guy. At the same time Tsubame realizes most of the men are out on petrol or sleeping off the night shift.

Having no need to start on meals yet she heads out to the village again. Stopping by the Sakura tea house, Miyu gives her a letter from her brother.

"Why don't you sit outside with some tea and give it a good ready." Miyu motions out to the umbrella seats.

"That's alright. I'll just head back." Tsubame bows politely with the letter held tightly.

"At least take some dumplings with you. After all the girls and I do owe you for stopping a few ruckuses." Miyu glances at some of the waitresses.

Not wanting to be rude Tsubame sits and waits for a small bag off dumplings. Returning she spots Susumu watching the clouds on the roof.

'He really is like a cat.' Tsubame giggles to herself.

"Susumu! Would you like some tea and dumplings!?" Tsubame shouts up, holding the warm bag and letter close.

Susumu looks down at her confused. Yet does end up joining her. While he eats she stares happily at her letter.

"What are you reading?" Susumu glances over at her, a bit too curious.

"My brother. He was named captain of his own squad." Tsubame stares at the letter lovingly.

"You two are close then?" Susumu stares down at his tea, remembering Ayu.

"Yeah." Tsubame nods happily. "What about you? Do you have any…" she glances over at a clearly upset Susumu.

Susumu finishes his tea then walks off silently. Tsubame stares at the half finished plate of dumplings then at her letter. She had known someone close had passed on, but now she had a clearer idea of who.

That night Susumu doesn't come to dinner, despite being at the temple. Everyone laughs and jokes. Yet Tsubame can't bring herself to join them. The three main captains seem to notice her listlessness.


	5. Chapter 5

**[S1 Wing 5: A Spark Pt.2]**

The next morning Tsubame is asked to come to Keisuke's, a glasses and kind looking man, room. He seems worried about her after seeing her last night.

"Is something the matter? Can I be of any help?" Keisuke stares at her worried with his warm brown eyes.

"Um… actually…" Tsubame begins with repenting eyes.

Keisuke listens to her requests intently. Smiling he approves of both and writes something down for her.

That afternoon she rushes out to get everything for lunch. Tsubame prepares the meal happily, very much pleased with herself.

The men stare at the meal side eyed. All of them seem to remember Ayu, whom had made it so many times before.

"What's the meaning of this?" Susumu glares at her.

"I.. I thought…" Tsubame flinches, a bit frightened by him.

"You what?" Susumu snarls. "Just get out you twittering bird!" he storms out.

"Yamazaki!" Hijikata shouts after him.

"Tsubame? Are you-" Shin, a short guy, glances over at her.

"I'm okay." Tsubame forces a smile. "I am just… going to head out for a bit." She bows then heads out.

'Tsubame.' Tetsu stares at her as she leaves.

"Have you calmed down?" Keisuke leans against the wall of Susumu's room.

"Why did she do that? Why make one of Ayu's meals?" Susumu fumes with a huff.

"She asked." Keisuke glances at him with sad eyes.

"What?" Susumu turns with surprise.

"You haven't been the most welcoming. And I guess she connected dots after a talk with you. She wanted to make things right." Keisuke glances at the ceiling with reflective eyes.

-Flashback:

'I didn't know that Ayu was his sister. And I think I hurt him.' Tsubame stares at the floor. 'Can you please tell me what meals Susumu likes that she made. I'd like to make it as an apology.' She glances with pleading eyes.

'I can do that.' Keisuke takes out a piece of paper.-

"S-she did that? For me?" Susumu stares wide eyed.

"She did." Keisuke nods. "And you made her cry and feel as if her efforts are meaningless." He heads out.

Susumu reflects on what happened. Remembering her smiling as she called him down for tea. But then he recalls the scared and misty eyed her a few hours earlier. Feeling a pring of pain he heads out.

Strolling through the village, Susumu stops at the flower shop then makes his way to the grave yard. Susumu freezes as he sees Tsubame at Ayu's grave.

"I promise. I'll take care of all of them in your place." Tsubame smiles at the grave. "Although… I don't know if I'll be any good." Her smile fades as her eyes begin to mist, remembering Susumu's hated stare.

"I don't know. You're doing alright." Susumu stands behind her.

"Susumu?" Tsubame stands quickly. "I… I'm sorry I just…" she glances at the dirt.

"It's fine." Susumu places his flowers next to the once Tsubame had placed there.

"I'll leave you be." Tsubame bows then starts leaving.

"I… heard you didn't eat. I haven't either." Susumu stands. Causing her to pause. "Would you like to have a meal together?" he glances at her.

"What?" Tsubame turns to him surprised.

"You don't want to?" Susumu glances at her with repenting eyes.

"I'll go. Thank you." Tsubame bows politely.

The two walk quietly to the restaurant. Both thinking about how to talk with the other. Sometime later, as they wait for food, both apologize for their actions. Susumu more than Tsubame.

"I just can't figure you out." Susumu stares at Tsubame as he leans his head on his hand.

"What do you mean?" Tsubame stares confused.

"You're sweet but have a hard strike. You have a concealed weapon but never use it. Why?" Susumu stares at her puzzled.

Tsubame laughs. "I carry it because my brother and master insisted. A girl needs to protect herself." She pats where her dagger is hidden. "All though I usually find a way around it." She sips her tea.

"Clever little bird." Susumu laughs sipping his tea.

"You're the same aren't you? You spy to keep the others safe. Isn't that right?" Tsubame smiles softly at him.

"Yeah… I guess so." Susumu smiles softly as he stares into his cup.


End file.
